Éowyn
'Lady Éowyn '''is a shieldmaiden and Lady of Rohan, the daughter of Eomund and Theodwyn and the sister of Eomer. They were raised by her uncle, Théoden. Eowyn developed a small romantic feelings for Aragorn. However, Aragorn felt nothing but platonic love for her. They remained friends with Éowyn falling in love with Faramir and they enter a relationship together. Biography Éowyn was born TA 2976 to Eomund and Theodwyn. When she was young, Éowyn's father was slain by Orcs. Éowyn and her brother, Eomer, were orphaned when their mother died of a broken heart. She and Eomer were taken in by their uncle, Théoden, who raised them as if they were their own cousins Early Life War of the Ring When the war of the Ring struck the Rohirrim, Éowyn remained in Rohan while her cousin Théodred and brother Éomer fought. During this time, Théoden's mind had been poisoned by both Saruman and Gríma Wormtongue's influence. Théodred's Wound Whe her brother returned to Meduseld, Eowyn saw to Théodred while Eomer watched his sister tend to their cousin. She attempted to coax him into waking when she checked Theodred's wound. Eowyn saw that her cousin's wound was deep. She went to inform Théoden of his son's state, revealing he is badly wounded. However, her uncle was in a catonic state and she is unable to speak to him. Éowyn walked away from Théoden, where she came across Éomer and Gríma fighting with each other. Wormtongue looked to Éowyn, but she walked away disgusted. At the same time, Éomer was banished from Rohan by Wormtongue to prevent Éomer from interfering with his plans. With her cousin mortally wounded, her uncle in a catatonic estate, and her brother banished, Éowyn truly felt alone. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf When her cousin died in the night, Eowyn grieved by Theodred's bedside. Wormtongue approached Eowyn and attempted to seduce her. However, Eowyn coldly rebuffed him and called Wormtongue a snake. Fleeing outside, Éowyn spotted Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli approaching. Aragorn spotted her but when he looked back up, Éowyn had already gone back inside. Hearing a skirmish in the throne room, Eowyn saw Gandalf magically restraining her uncle while driving Saruman out of the King's mind. She went to stop Gandalf, but Aragorn held her back and told her to wait. After Théoden was healed and had pushed Saruman out of him, Éowyn immediately rushed to his side before Théoden fell. As the spell was lifted, Theoden easily remembered Eowyn and they embrace one another as her uncle finally recognizes her face. Eowyn attended her cousin's burial and when Gandalf brought in two children from a village that had fallen victim to wildmen pillaging every village in their path, she took care of them. On the Road Theoden ordered the family and kingdom to retreat to the Helm's Deep. On the road, Éowyn develops romantic feelings with Aragorn, who remains cordial with her but only sees her as a friend and forms a friendship with Gimli, who told her about how his women were confused for men and how people could not tell the difference between their genders. She fed Aragorn stew. Although he disliked the food, Aragorn remained polite to her and told Eowyn it tasted good. As he poured its contents into the ground, Eowyn inquired of Aragorn riding with her grandfather, Thengel, as her uncle Théoden remembered Aragorn when he was younger. She was shocked by Aragorn's actual age, being that of eighty seven years old. Aragorn informed her he was a Dúnedain, where a few of them still remained. Éowyn acknowledged Aragorn's explanation and left him to eat the soup. Attack of the Wargs of Isengard The next morning, Eowyn spotted a necklace Aragorn wore and asked of the woman who gave him it. Aragorn reveals that his lover is leaving Middle-earth to be with her people. Éowyn says nothing, and she continues walking. When they are under attack, Théoden ordered his niece to lead the people to Helm's Deep. Éowyn shouted to her uncle that she could fight, however, Théoden refused to allow her. Consented, Éowyn followed her uncle's orders while they fought off the Warg Riders. When they saw the fortress, one of the citizens came to Éowyn, glad that they now found their place. Éowyn saw that the men came to join them. She saw that little of them had returned. When Éowyn could not find Aragorn, she found Gimli and inquired about his whereabouts. Gimli brought her grave news and informed her that Aragorn had fallen, much to Éowyn's shock and grief. However, when Aragorn came through the doors at Helm's Deep. Battle of Helm's Deep During the battle of the Hornburg, Eowyn remained in the caves with the women, the children, and the wounded. During that time, her brother returned with Gandalf. After the battle, Eowyn embraced Aragorn. As her uncle, brother and the four members of the Fellowship left for Isengard, Éowyn leads her people back to Rohan while her uncle, brother and the Fellowship go to Isengard Short Victory During the party celebrating the victory at Helm's Deep, she offers Aragorn wine. Théoden realizes that she is in love with him and tells her that he is an honorable man but Éowyn insists that they are both honorable men. Théoden tells her she deserves to be happy. Befriending Merry During Merry and Pippin's seperation, he and Éowyn become very close friends. She is the only one who encourages him and thinks he has a right to go to war and she wishes to go too. However, her brother doesn't share her optimism and warns her not to encourage Merry, as it is not their fight. Before the battle, she learns that Aragorn is leaving on the eve of battle. Aragorn realizes that she has feelings for him and tells her that he can not give her what she seeks, leaving her heartbroken. She later disguises herself as a man and takes Merry with her on her horse. Battle of Pelennor Fields During the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Eowyn fought with Merry during the battle. The Witch-king's Banes She saw the Witch-king attack her uncle. She confronted him as before he can do more harm to her uncle, who lies mortally wounded. As the witch King attempts to kill her, Merry appears by stabbing Angmar in the back. Éowyn removes her helmet, revealing her identity as no man and takes a fatal blow to Angmar, causing him to implode. Éowyn appears to her uncle and apologizes for defying him but he shows no ill-will towards her and dies in her arms, causing Éowyn to mourn her uncle's death. Aftermath Éomer finds Éowyn on the field near their uncle's body and fears her to be dead. However, she has been touched by the black Breath and is close to dying and is healed by Aragorn. While staying at the House of Healings, Éowyn gets over her broken heart of Aragorn and falls in love with Faramir. He comforted her as the men rode out to the Black Gate. Aragorn's Coronation Among the guests, Eowyn and Faramir were one of the guests to attend Aragorn's coronation and get married. After the War After the war, Eowyn and Faramir married and have one son, Elboron. Personality and traits Equipment and skills Behind the scenes Relationships Theoden Eomer Faramir Aragorn Merry Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings ** The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ** The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ''Gallery'' Eowyn NO BG.jpg Eowyn NO BG - 1.jpg eOWYN ROTK.jpg eOWYN ttt.jpg Render - Eowyn.jpg LOTR - The Return of the King 364.jpg cce9d251-2e61-402c-9346-a97d4d3a7c68.jpg Eowyn - LOTR ROTK 006.jpg Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Rohirrim Category:House of Eorl Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Two Towers characters Category:The Return of the King characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Ladies Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Spouses